Familiar
The Friends and Foes expansion introduces Familiars to the game. These animals are companions, helping the Survivors out in different ways and granting welcome bonuses! Gameplay Familiars are Equipment cards that Survivors may start the game with, or that different Quests may indicate should be part of the Equipment deck or tied to specific Objectives. Placed on its Handler Backpack, Familiars count as Survivors that can only endure 1 Wound and may move freely with its Handler, or be sent out on its own. The Handler may choose to spend their own Actions to have their Familiar Move around, Search for equipment, or even Attack the Zombies! Each Familiar possesses different Skills and Attack stats. * Actions: 3 ** Move (up to 3 Zones per Action) ** Melee Attack ** Make Noise ** Search (only if the Familiar has the Skill). This Search Action can be performed even if the Handler Searched during the same Activation. A Familiar can hold a single Equipment card it has found (but not use it). The Familiar may freely drop the Equipment card (it is discarded) or give it to its Handler anytime they are in the same Zone. A Familiar cannot be given an Equipment card with a Trade Action. * Health: 1 * Ability: ** Low Profile ** Slippery Types Gog & Magog - Dogs of War This canine is truly a Survivor's best friend. Its attack is a flurry of teeth that can wipe out numerous Orc Walkers and other weaker zombies. Meanwhile, if it's standing next to its Handler, the Survivor gains +1 dice to their Melee attacks. * Combat ** Range: 0 ** Dice: 3 ** Accuracy: 4+ ** Damage: 1 * Abilities ** Low Profile ** Search ** Slippery * Handler Buff: +1 die Melee Nucifer & Vatan - Wolf This massive beast is able to bring an Orc Fatty with its powerful attacks. If it's standing in the same Zone as its Handler, the Survivor gains +2 dice to their Melee attacks. * Combat ** Range: 0 ** Dice: 1 ** Accuracy: 3+ ** Damage: 2 * Abilities ** Low Profile ** Slippery * Handler Buff: +2 dice Melee Seth & Vanadis - Flying Feline While this fantastic creature's attacks may not be the most lethal, as it flies above the fray, its connection to its Handler can grant them a powerful tactical advantage. The Flying Feline extends the range of its Handler's attacks, and allows the Survivor to see over buildings and hedges (which may also allow for some amazing trick shots!). * Combat ** Range: 0 ** Dice: 2 ** Accuracy: 3+ ** Damage: 1 * Abilities ** Bird's-eye view ** Low Profile ** Search ** Slippery * Handler Buff: ** +1 max Range ** Bird's-eye view The Survivor may trace Lines Of Sight over buildings and Hedges to Zones beyond them. Line Of Sight cannot be traced into a building through walls or closed doors. The Survivor can use this special Line Of Sight to perform Attacks. __NOEDITSECTION__